ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Kreutzet
Add'l Info just camped this for 3 weeks and wanted to share some info: :*wind weather is random. if the weather npc says there will be wind, you can definitely expect wind. however, wind weather sometimes appears on days the weather npc says only that it will be sunny. :*if kreutzet force spawns, it will appear no more than 30 seconds into the start of the first occurance of wind weather after the spawn window closes (to me, it seemed to appear at the same time as the wind weather icon showed above my compass). during normal spawn window, it typically appeared when wind weather changed, but occasionally i noticed it appear ~5 and ~10 minutes after wind weather started. ::-this is not typical, but just a note: the first day after i got an exact TOD, kreutzet did not spawn during the wind weather that occured during spawn window. it took an additional 4 game days for the next wind weather, and kreutzet, to appear. :*most of the time, wind weather occurs once in a game day between 10:00-18:00 and lasts about ~4 game hours. i saw wind weather occur at 04:00 one time, then another time at 22:00. both these times were within 10 minutes of the close of the spawn window, kreutzet spawned with the weather, and the weather only lasted 1 game hour. there were also a few times when wind weather occured between 06:00-08:00 and there was a second occurance of wind weather in the same day. :*after maintenance, the spawn window is open immediately. i logged in a couple times and found wind weather up with kreutzet running around. :*while wearing vermillion cloak i could easily foe lullaby kreutzet 3 times before getting a resist, then i could land horde lullaby another 2 times, but after that i couldn't land lullaby at all even after changing to osode/pamamas+crown/2x etude/etc. i also watched a few blms successfully sleep2 kreutzet up to 3 times before getting resisted. :*it drops wind crystals, but i seriously believe it's light-based. i could land elegy 100%, but never requiem. i watched a thf75/rdm75 successfully duo, but the fight took about 40min. all the thf did was hold kreutzet while the rdm DOTed it. rdm just stood at valley of sorrows zone line and zoned whenever they pulled hate while the thf was all decked out in eva gear (missing 90% of their attacks). then i watched a nin75/rdm75 duo unsuccessfully for about 15min: the rdm meleed at start, pulled hate from cure4 themselves after a stormwindx3, then once nin got hate back the rdm didn't move away before convert, so convert+divine seal+cure4 -> one-shotted by kreutzet. also watched a few LSs zerg the thing, with and without deaths. they had ~1min fights. i had 2 party setups in this time: nin75/rdm65/brd75/blm65 (8 pulls) & nin75/thf67/rdm67/smn75 (only 1 pull). :*we lost claim 5 times from lack of tank. >.> -nin died 2 times at pull due to links, 2 times due to debuffs/buffs not being done promptly, 1 time because he thought he could hold it until everyone got there from the outpost. -(not related to loss of claim) rdm died 2x from casting cure4 at start because hate take a few seconds to get established since no tank (i've seen) hits this NM consistently... otherwise the fights were easy and lasted about 7min. for (not much) help with evasion vs. kreutzet, brd+mambox2 is the same as smn+lunar cry/ecliptic howl, but you'll hit more often with the smn buffs. 0/3 w/o TH, 1/1 with TH2. --vm0d 05:07, 2 July 2007 (CDT) 0/1 without TH, 2/2 with TH3 Testimonials *Duoable by Paladin and Black Mage at level 75 *Soloable by Red Mage at level 75 (using the solo kiting strategy). *Can be defeated by a Red Mage or White Mage and Ninja or Thief, preferably Thief for evasion bonus and treasure hunter. *Can be defeated by a 75 Paladin and a 75 Bard, Joyeuse recommended for the Paladin at least in order to do significant damage. *Can be soloed by Ninja/Dancer with merits (Subtle Blow, Evasion, etc.) or with Potions/Items *Trioable by characters at level 75 with a Ninja or Thief tank (Bard or Red Mage support recommended) *Duoable by Thief/Ninja and Black Mage/White Mage at lvl 75. Thief used very good evasion setup (305 evasion skill, +40ish evasion). Called lvl 69 NPC to speed up kill, but it probably wasn't necessary. Only real danger was Stormwind, baraera definitely recommended. *Easily duoable by thief and any healing type mage, baraera is a must. As long as the tank knows not to cast utsusemi ichi/ni until all 3 stormwinds have been used, it is a relatively easy fight, as long as the mage cures you pretty quick after each stormwind to make sure and accidental death is avoided. *Very easily duo'd by thf/nin and whm/blm. Thief used an evasion setup and was fortunate enough to steal and absorb the evasion boost from feather barrier. Fight lasted about 15minutes and whm was never below 900MP. The NM parsed about 10% accuracy before the evasion boost was stolen and only had 5.5% afterwords. Big Bird not THAT bad After reading all the testimonials here and on alla, I went to help bf (pld/nin 75) to camp this nm for dagger drop for his thf. (I'm went whm/smn 75). With a great lack of confidence i loaded up on juices (This can be a LONG FIGHT according to most posts) and headed out there. We were two hours into BigBird pop time, buffs soon to wear, and he popped. The paladin had no food on, no shadows up, flashed anyways and brought it a wee bit into tunnel and cast ni. I hasted and regen3'ed him (and worked to keep those both on him at all times) The fight was tense, the bird does attack fast, but I never once went under 50% mp (no I'm not a taru!) I stuck a few paralyze, slow was a no go, dia did 0 points, but recast it anyways everytime it wore. I kept stoneskin up, but never got hit at all. Paladin did not even use Chivalry, instead used tp for ws. I used devotion and martyr, more because I have them, so meh why not, than out of necessity. Truly the fight was long, 22 minutes, with no close calls and no outside help. PLD used three yagudo drinks, I used 13, but truly, aside from where our buffs wore and the bird Stomrwindx3 simultaneously, I dont feel the juices were needed. (gotta love hindsight!). Anyways, dont be afraid to camp this nm, it's the waiting for it to spawn that was difficult, not the fight. Definately need shadows for melee, and in my opinion pld defense helped a great deal. PALADIN FTW!! Oh and we got the drop so 1/1.